The Destroyer
by MissMadhatter96
Summary: AU: After being cursed by a witch as a young boy to destroy everything he loves, Allen now try's to survive normal life but when he meets a raven hair beauty named Kanda, who turns his life upside down, he must figure out who will help him and who will stab him in that back. rated M cause I cuss. This is my first story so I hope you like it :) small Yullen.
1. Chapter 1

**The Destroyer. Part 1.**

* * *

 **Warnings** : Mentions of suicide, death of characters, and maybe slight gore. Cussing, smoking and drinking.

I have in this story where Allen is 21, Kanda is 25, Alma is 27. I imagine Alma would be two years older than Kanda since he was "born" first in the manga.

This is my first story and mostly wrote this for myself and to keep me busy so please excuse any spelling errors you may see. I don't have a beta reader.

 **Disclaimer: I Do Not own D gray man or its characters**. **They belong to the lovely Katsura Hoshino**.

* * *

My name is Allen Walker and I destroy everything I touch.

My life seems pretty normal to passerby's on the street, just a normal twenty one year old trying to survive adult life. Try to hold up a stable job, pay bills, make sure rent is on time. All the fun stuff. But to my close friends they know I'm cursed to see everyone I love die by my hand.

Now you're probably thinking "How does that happen?" I'll tell you, I was cursed by a witch while I was living on the streets for trying to steal food from her. Fourteen years ago my Father died. He was my adopted Father but I still loved him. He had saved me from the streets and he knew I was cursed but took me in anyway. We had only been together a year, a very short year it was. He had died in a freak car accident, the offical report said. I had Known better though because I was the one who killed him.

My 'curse' is different for everything I've ever touched. Some people get an incurable illness while others die in a natural way the next day or an accident caused by others. Like my Father. Objects crumble into dust. But clothes never did.

I've worn long sleeved shirts or button ups with gloves since I was a teenager, unable to handle the guilt from being _accidentally_ toched on my left arm and for that person to end up dead the next day.

I've tried to kill myself five times in the past decade. I Haven't succeeded. It's funny, the person who destroys everything can't destroy them self. It's to make sure they stay around to watch everyone they love slowly die.

Until I met him. Long raven black hair stuck up in a high ponytail. Dark blue eyes like a night summer sky. Muscles shown under his skin tight shirt he had on a light jacket with dark skinny jeans. He was the most beautiful man I've ever seen.

I was at my local coffee shop when I first met him. Getting my usual caramel latte. The guy behind the counter winked at me as he handed me my latte I ignore him and move to sit in my usual spot. His name was Wisely. Nice guy that one but bit of a nut job. I've known him since I moved back to the UK and was actually his roommate for a few weeks when I came back but he moved out to live with his family again.

Anyway back to the raven haired beauty. As I was slowly sipping my latte and trying to type up a good headline for my work from home journalist job, He sat down in the chair across from me his back facing the exit. I took a habit of sitting with my left side to a wall or some sort. I looked up from my laptop, reading glasses falling down my nose I push them back up and try to hide my blush. He was stunning. He was sipping on his own drink when I asked, "Can I help you?" Trying not to sound too irritated from him not asking if he could sit...and failing.

"No, not really." The raven haired beauty said as he leaned back and relaxed in his chair like I wasn't even there. The prick! "Well if you don't need anything from me please just leave. I've had a shitty morning."

He chuckled and took another sip from his drink. "I can tell. You're still in your pajama pants." I blushed and looked down at my legs. Now knowing why Wise winked at me...

I deflate in my chair pulling my grey pea-coat tighter around me. "Well would you look at the time. Best be going." I try to hide my nervousness and blush while I gather my things. I really should of put my bag back together after tugging my laptop from it. As I went to pass him he tried to grab my arm but I was faster and jerked out of reach glaring at him. I guess he thought that was interesting cause he followed me out the door and down the street. "You really shouldn't stalk people." I say as I walked across a crosswalk.

"You really shouldn't leave while someone was trying to have a conversation." I raised an eyebrow at him as we walked. We were walking downtown where the shops were at. But further down there are apartments. Where I lived on the top floor of a three story building. "You call that 'trying to have a conversation? Bullshit." Trying to walk faster to lose the bastard but to my surprise he keeps pace and I mentally scold myself for not being more athletic. I suddenly stop and he bumps into me momentarily caught off balanced he grabs my elbows to help me stay upright. My laptop bag slipping from my shoulder. "Why are you still following me?!" I half yell while pushing his hands away moving my bag back on my shoulder. I find myself staring in his eyes as he told me the most chilling thing I've ever heard in years.

"Because we've been watching you. You stay close to walls and you try to avoid human contact on you're left side." I panicked. Who was this man? "Allen I know your secret. We were told to look after you." Scared I walked slowly backwords not knowing I was going right into a box trucks path.

I heard a horn blaring. Tires shrieking and the gasps from strange man just watching it all unfold. The truck was totaled with a human sized indent in the front of the truck. It looked like it hit a pole. I was unscathed of course. I look back over that the strange man and he just smirked and walked away. Everyone around look in awe of what they'd just witnessed. I knew in that moment my life was going to be much worse.


	2. Chapter 2

The Destroyer. Part 2.

Hello again :) Welcome to part two of me story! I will try to keep to a schedule and update every Friday or Saturday. minus this chapter cause I really wanted to post it lol.

I totally forgot to put in the first chapter that it was Allen's POV but all the others will be in Third person.

I beta read this myself so excuse any horrible grammar or spelling mistakes, I try to fix them.

 **Warnings** : No major ones this time just mentions of death and unhealthy smoking.

 **Disclaimer** **: I Do Not own D Gray Man or its characters. They belong to the lovely Katsura Hoshino.**

* * *

Allen quickly rushed home in a panicked state after the encounter with the mysterious raven haired man. Quickly greeting the lady at the front desk as she eyed him for his panic but he ignored her and hurridly ascended the stairs. Making his way up to his apartment on the top floor. Pulling his keys from his pocket, he unlocked the door and quickly relocked it, puting the extra chain in place once he made it inside and leaned back agaisnt it.

Minutes passed as he tried to calm his nerves. With a sigh he pushed himself off the door and went into the kitchen, dropping his laptop bag on the way on the couch and grabbed his pack of cigs lighting one as he leaned against the counter. Exhaling smoke into the small apartment. He knew it wasn't the smartest idea to smoke inside but he disregarded that and grabbed his ashtray and moved to the couch, sitting in the middle he turned on the tv.

His apartment wasn't big but wasn't overly small either. It was nice with hardwood floors and a little patio he used mostly for smoking. A comfy faux leather couch for three sat almost in the middle of the living space. though he only ever sat in the middle. A small dark wood coffee table sat in front of it with an entertainment set a few feat away with a 42" flat screen on top. Book shelves lined the wall around the flat screen all stacked full of old books. The door unfortunately was also on the same wall so he couldn't slam his door shut in fear of his books falling. The apartment only had one bedroom but luckily a full bath and a nice sized kitchen. He had more book shelves in his room all nearly bursting like the ones in the living room. Allen had always loved to read, mostly books about old times when mythical creatures roamed the lands. He never use to believe such tales but after being cursed at such a young age told him otherwise.

Turning to the news Allen saw through a exhale of smoke the crash from earlier today. His heart sank.

"A man in his twenties has died earlier this morning from losing control of his vehicle and hitting a pole on his way to deliver bread to a local bakery downtown. Witnesses at the scene say an old man with white hair was the cause of said crash for trying to cross the road without first looking. Others believe it was intentional-" Allen cursed and shut off the tv. Slouching over with his elbows on his knees, he ran a hand through his white hair, other still holding his cigarette. He jumped from a loud knock on his door. No one visited him without calling first. Confused he got up and went to look through the eyehole. His eyes widened as he gasped. It was him. Was he stalking him at home now?!

Taking a shaky breath Allen opened the door but kept the chain lock in place. "I'll call the police." Allen stated while peeking through the half opened door.

The man 'Tch'd looking Allen in his eyes, "I doubt that. I'm from an organization that basically runs the damn place. We want to help you, in turn you help us with our investigation." The raven haired man kept shifting his weight from one foot to the other like he was impatinetly waiting for an answer. It drove Allen crazy. "I'm not interested. Tell whoever sent you to fuck off. I'm fine on my own."

"Alma told me you would say that," Allen's eyes widened. His close friend for almost five years knew this prick? Why had he never seen him around though? "He also said you'd be stubborn and wouldn't accept help."

Shutting the door quickly to remove the chain and reopening the door made the stranger raise an eyebrow at him. "What's your name?" Allen asked as he moved out of the way to let him in. Gesturing to the couch for him to have a seat. "Kanda Yuu." Kanda nodded his thanks for allowing him in.

"You're Japanese like Alma right?" Allen asked as he moved to the kitchen. "You like green tea? It's all I have." He asked while putting water in the kettle to heat.

"Yes and yes. He and I moved here when our parents were killed by a local gang. A strange French man adopted us shortly after said he was a long time family friend."

"I didn't ask for a backstory." Allen turned around to eye him. The couch was sideways from the kitchen so he couldn't see his whole face. Kanda was just staring at the books that lined the wall then he saw his gaze move down to coffee table and look at the ashtray almost full of cigarette buds. Allen stared past Kanda at the patio deck on his floor dreaming what it'd be like to still have someone looking after him. The whistle of the kettle behind him made Allen jump. He quickly set to pouring the water in the cups with tea bags already in them and moved back over to the living room.

Kanda looked up once he saw Allen's legs in his peripheral vision. "Here." Allen said, handing Kanda a cup of tea. "I don't usually let strange men into my home. But you know Alma so you can't be all bad. Though I'm gonna charge you for getting my coat dirty from this morning. That truck was not the cleanest." Allen walked past him to stare out the patio doors. His own cup of tea in hand. Fresh snow lined the neighboring rooftops. Just a small amount but still beautiful.

"The driver didn't make it." Allen said after awhile. Kanda turned his head to stare his back. Not moving from the couch. "Though anyone who ever comes into contact with me never does." He took a drink from his tea then played with the tea bag for a bit. Dunking it in and out. In and out..

"The guy from the coffee shop is still around. And so is Alma so thats not entirely true." Kanda said from him still on the couch slowly finishing his tea. Silence settled between the two. Allen continuing to look outside he heard Kanda set his empty cup on the table and move behind him. Before Kanda could place his hand on Allens shoulder, he called his attention. "You should leave before you end up dead too." Allen said in a emotionless voice. never once turning around.

Kanda sighed and moved away heading towards the door, stopping at the little table before he left placing his card on it. "If you ever need someone. Just call." Kanda said as he left. Allen looked back to see the door shut. A single tear spilling from his eye.

* * *

Authors notes:

Thank you SayakaAzuhara for your review :)

And thank you to those who are following this story! I hope I don't disappoint :D


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! I'll be busy this weekend so have chapter three! I hope you all like it :)

Thank you all for the reviews follows and favorites! It means a lot to me! This chapter might be a little bit sad...Sooo...Just a warning.

 **Warnings** : gun mention, cursing, drinking, unhealthy smoking. and horrible writing skills! lol

 **Disclaimer: I Do Not own D Gray Man or it's characters. They belong to the lovely Katsura Hoshino.**

* * *

The Destroyer.

Part 3.

* * *

Weeks pass then months and Allen found himself barely leaving his apartment. Kanda had left his cell number on his card for Allen. He knew he should of called. Should of let him help. But Allen didn't want to risk the chance of him ending up dead.

Since then Allen completed a few chapters of a book he'd been writing in his down time from his job as a journalist. Taking a sip of his wine, Allen relaxed on the sofa, he wore a black button up and black slacks with the ever present gloves. He had the tv on but hardly heard it as he had it set low. This was usually how Allen's day went. Get up read emails, shower, do his job for a bit, try to eat something, have a smoke for lunch on the patio while watching the city, drink wine while watching tv in the evening.

He sat looking at the card that Kanda had left with his number on it. He scoffed and chugged the last of his wine flipping the tv off and headed to bed. It was only eight pm.

XxXxX

Allen woke up to the sound of his door being kicked in. He jumped out of bed to come face to face with a gun pointed at his forehead. Of all the people in this apartment complex why him? He didn't have anything valueble. His luck was never great to begin with though.

"So I've heard you were the cause of my buddies death," Oh. So that was why. "His family didn't have much. He was trying to raise his little girl by himself. And now he will see her grow up!" The man pulled the trigger and a loud bang rang through out his room. Allen flinched as tears ran down his cheeks. The man watched in horror as the bullet fell to the hardwood floors with a 'ting' Allen falling to his knees also. The man stumbled backwards and ran from his apartment.

Allen looked at his clock it read three am in bright red numbers. His tears of guilt had slowly dried up. Allen looked down at the bullet and pulled off his left glove. Revealing a pitch black hand with nails that looked like claws and a green cross on the back of his hand. He picked up the bullet and watched as it crumble to dust in his hand. He didn't know why he wanted to help the man. He didn't blame him for being upset to the point of murder.

Allen got up and put his glove back on, walking in the living room, then looked to his front door. It hanged on one of its hinges...Allen sighed. Least his books stayed in place.

He moved to the kitchen turning on a light and grabbed his small tool box from under the sink. After an hour he finally fixed the door. It shut strangely but worked.

Allen's neighbor next door came out during the end of the fix and asked if everything was alright. She was an elderly lady. Her grandkids tried to put her in a nursing home but she said hell no she could take care of herself. Allen assured Mrs. Johnson everything was ok, just a little incident with a friend. That seemed to be enough for the sweet old lady so she bid him a goodnight and went back inside her own apartment.

After cleaning up his tools and putting everything back, Allen went to take a shower. Standing under the steaming hot water helped his nerves but did little for his depressed state of mind. After washing his hair and body he turned the taps off and opened the glass door of the shower. He stepped out and stood in front of the bathroom mirror above the sink. His eyes wondered to the pentacle on the left side of his forehead. The scar ran down his eye and cheek ending on the left side of his chin. A line going across the top of his cheek bone under his eye. The whole thing was hideous and he always hated it. It was his curse mark along with his pitch black arm. Black vines ran from his shoulder over his collarbone and left side of his chest due to the curse. Along with his albino looks Allen was a freak of nature. Allen looked away from the mirror and went to drying himself off.

He had self image issues and knew it was a problem. He hardly ate anything so he never gained any extra weight. Smoking and drinking was pretty much all he did. He knew neither of those two habits side effects would kill him so he didn't care.

Dressed in grey sweat pants and a black jumper with his usual gloves, Allen made his way to the kitchen. His bare feet meeting cold vinyl of the kitchen floor. Grabbing a fruit bar along with his pack of cigs with a lighter he went to the patio balcony. Opening the sliding glass door feeling the cold morning air hit his face. He leaned on the railing and lit a cigarette. Forgetting about the fruit bar entirely. Allen inhaled a lung full of smoke and slowly blew it out up towards the still semi dark morning sky.

Morning traffic at six am was fairly busy on a Friday. People rushing to work to get it over with for a two day break. Allen never understood it. Taking the last puff of his drag Allen put it out on the metal railing. The frosting of snow doing most of the work.

Going back inside he went over to the couch and flopped down, turning on the tv to the local news. "Hello and Good morning, my name is Kie Miles and I'll be you're news anchor for today, Sarah has the day off." The news anchor said with a paid for bright white smile. Allen hated how chipper this guy sounded for how depressing the news actually was. "This morning at around three am a man wearing a black cap and jacket was seen leaving a downtown apartment complex. The buildings occupants recalled hearing a loud bang in the middle of the night but no one seen anything. With the suspect still at large we strongly advise making sure you're windows and doors are locked tightly at night. And we will keep you up to date if anythin-" Allen had enough and threw the remote at the TV. Breaking it. He hated television anyway. After a couple minutes of silence a knock on the door brought him out of his depressing thoughts. Allen stumbled from the couch and went to the door unlocking it and opened it to reveal Kanda standing in the hall with bags of what looked like takeout.

"You look like shit." Kanda commented as he pushed past Allen. Setting the bags down on the counter. Kanda turned around in time to catch Allen as he threw himself at the older male, wrapping his arms around his mid section. Kanda wrapped his arms around Allen's shoulders. Feeling them shake in his grasp as he heard soft crying.

"I can't-I can't do this anymore." Allen mumbled against Kanda's chest. Allen pulled himself from Kanda's grasp and hid his face in his hands. "A man tried to shoot me this morning, broke in here saying the man in that truck had a little girl," Kanda didn't say anything. "And I killed him. I made the bullet disappear; knowing he'd regret it. Like I do every time someone comes into contact with me. I regret surviving all these damn attempts on my life. Why do I have to keep living this sorry excuse of a life?!" Allen's knees gave out making him crumple to the floor. Silent tears of guilt and remorse spilling from his silver eyes for every life he accidentally took because of this stupid curse of his.

Kanda knelt down in front of Allen, lifting his gaze with his thumb and index finger. He continued to cry, not even trying to hide his tear streaked face. Kanda's heart ached. He just wanted to stop the tears pouring from those beautiful mercury orbs.

Kanda pulled him in his arms, holding him close, running a hand through his soft white locks, trying to comfort the albino.

After his crying dried up to only sniffles, Kanda moved them to the sofa. Allen instantly putting his arms around Kandas waist while the other pulled a blanket over them that was laying on the back of the couch. "What'd you do to the TV?" Kanda asked once he laid eyes on the poor screen with a remote sticking out of it.

Allen half chuckled, "I didn't like the news anchor."

Kanda smirked at that and wiggled out of Allen's grasp and grabbed the breakfast he had brought. Omelettes with fresh vegetables and cheese. Allen sat up and took a bag from him setting it down on the table. Once Kanda sat back down, the two began to eat in a comfortable silence.

It was around noon when the two went out on the balcony to have a smoke together-well Kanda didn't smoke so he just watched the city, keeping Allen company.

Not hearing the front door open nor close. The two nearly jumping out of their skins from the loud "Hello!" from Alma.

"Fuckin' hell!" Allen laid a hand on his chest, dropping his cigarette in a small pile of snow. Alma grinned and ran back inside before Kanda could beat the ever loving shit out of him for scaring them.

"Sorry to barge in on you Al. But I need your help." Alma sat on a barstool, spinning like a kid while Allen made some tea. Alma was twenty seven but Allen could swear he was a twelve year old sometimes.

Pausing in his task at making tea, Allen looked up. "With what? I'm not that helpful now a days." Alma frowned and stopped spinning. Kanda was leaning against the counter to his left with his arms crossed. "I know you're not a cop or secret agent like us, but you are helpful Al. And with that curse of yours, you're the perfect man for the job!" Now it was Allen's turn to frown. His curse wasn't useful. It only caused pain and sorrow. Reaching for his pack of cigs Allen pulled one out and lit it in record time. It'd be nice to finally be helpful to someone.

Exhaling, he looked to Alma then to Kanda.

"Alright. I'm in."

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry... just idk. Allen's not like really under weight, he just can't gain any. He looks like he does in the original anime. And I just imagine Alma having the same hyperness like Lavi.

Cya next time! Bai! :D


End file.
